


[Podfic] Almost Feels Like Nothing's Changed at All (If You Close Your Eyes)

by ofjustimagine



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 21:09, mp3, m4b and streaming formats. </p><p>Author's Summary:<br/>It's a general rule that Nick is never more than about two inches from his phone, but for all the teasing he gets about it from everyone he knows, he's never been more glad about it than he is right now. The tweet went out about two minutes ago, but it's basically blown up his notifications, and probably his life. Shit. <i>Shit. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Almost Feels Like Nothing's Changed at All (If You Close Your Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Almost Feels Like Nothing's Changed at All (If You Close Your Eyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387054) by [Hllangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/pseuds/Hllangel). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1DIYwvi)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1AcQCZK)  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/almost-feels-like-nothings-changed-at-all)  
  


#### Reader's Notes:

At this point, my tombstone should probably read "Here lies Jess, she really liked Tomlinshaw coming out stories". It is a trope that I'm going to be reading until my dying day. I may have a problem. ANYWAYS, thanks to Hllangel for having blanket permission to record. Thanks to paraka for hosting! Recorded for Amplificathon 2015.


End file.
